Isabella Cullen : Fascination
by mione.p89
Summary: Et si Bella n'était pas Swan mais Cullen , et si elle était un Vampire et que Edward n'était pas Cullen mais Swan. Que ce passerait-il ? Vivons la rencontre d'Isabella Cullen et d'Edward Swan ! OOC ! UA
1. Prologue

_**Bon les amis je suis de retour ! Fini les cours et donc bonjour les chapitre et pour fêter ça voici mon nouveau bébé **_

_**Disclaimer : **__** Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Mais la reprise vient de moi !**_

_**Bonne Lecture ! **_

* * *

**Prologue**

Je m'appelle Isabella Cullen, je préfère Bella. J'ai 17 ans ... Depuis 103 ans, depuis que Carlisle ma mordue...

J'étais en train de mourir de la grippe espagnole, mais par la demande de ma mère avant sa mort quelques jours plutôt il m'a transformée en ce que l'on peut qualifier d'Immortelle : je suis un vampire, mais végétarienne pour notre espèce. Ma famille et moi nous nourrissons exclusivement de sang d'animal.

Au début Carlisle et moi étions les seuls de notre clan, et puis il a transformée Esmée sa femme, ma mère adoptive et puis c'est ajoutée à nous Rosalie ma sœur adoptive qui a plus tard épousée Emmett mon gros balourd de grand frère. Et une vingtaine d'année plus tard Alice et Jasper nous ont rejoint, je me suis très vite attaché à eux malgré que Alice me reproche mon manque de goût pour la mode.

Je vis à Forks, une petite bourgade de Washington depuis deux ans. Je suis pour la énième fois en seconde année de Lycée.

Les nouvelles vont vite dans cette petite ville, apparemment le fils du shérif Swan revient en ville et il va en première. J'avoue que tous les ragots que l'on colporte m'intriguent.

Je le rencontrerai demain de toute façon, et je verrais si il vaut le coup que le monstre que je suis lui porte de la curiosité.

* * *

**A demain pour le premier Chapitre ! **

**Mione.P89**


	2. Chapter I : Edward Anthony Swan

_**Coucou , je tient à dire que je suis dans l'incapacité de publier tout les jours ! Cet exceptionnel ! Et je remercie tout les story favorites et followers , je ne pensais pas que cet histoire avait un avenir ! **_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Tout les personnages et lieu appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer ! **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre I : Edward Anthony Swan**_

Je remontai dans ma chambre pour sortir mes habits, nous avions passé la nuit à faire des jeux Wii améliorés par mes soins et ceux de Jasper. Au final le classement était de :

1er place : Jasper

2ème place : Moi

3ème place : Alice, Rosalie, Esmée

4ème place : Carlisle

5ème et dernière place : Emmett le plus grand mauvais joueur que la Terre est jamais porté.

Je filai sous la douche et me frotta en vitesse, ça ne servait à rien de se laver pour un vampire car il sent bon quoi qu'il arrive. C'est une question d'éthique. Je finis néanmoins en quelques secondes. Et m'habilla a vitesse vampirique d'un pull vert d'eau, d'un jean slim et d'une veste en cuir accompagné de converses noir.

7H15 Je descendis à vitesse vampirique jusqu'au garage. Laquelle vais-je prendre ? La volvo, je ne veux pas faire trop de tapage aujourd'hui.

Ma volvo était une de mes voitures préférées : simple et élégante.

7H17 Je conduis tellement vite ! La maison est à 5 kilomètres du Lycée !

Quelques secondes plus tard la Jeep d'Emmett se gara à côté de ma volvo.

En quelques nanosecondes Emmett, Alice, Rosalie et Jasper était sortis de la voiture.

« - Bella ! Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas attendus ?! S'époumona Alice

- Vous vous ne rendez surement pas compte mais les douches à deux ça prend du temps comparé à ma petite douche seule j'ai fini en quelques seconde lui répliquais-je calmement »

Là j'avais fait mouche, nous serions encore humains, je suis sûre qu'ils seraient d'un rouge éclatant !

Je pouffai et allumai mon Mp4 sur un magnifique air de Debussy.

Au fil de l'heure, de plus en plus d'étudiants arrivés sur le parking. Quand je remarquai une camionnette inhabituelle sur le parking : Edward Anthony Swan.

Les cheveux bruns, les yeux d'un vert profond, une peau blanchâtre. On aurait dit un typique garçon de Forks alors qu'il venait de Phoenix une ville ensoleillé.

7H55 Sa sonnent, je vais y aller.

Je fermai la porte de ma volvo d'un clic avant d'éteindre mon Mp4 et de me diriger vers le bâtiment A pour mon cour de Biologie avancée.

Je m'installa à ma place quand je sentit cet magnifique et si douce odeur : c'est comme si je me retrouvai devant du nectar divin. Mes canines était en train de sortir de ma bouche tandis que le venin affluait, il me fallait ce sang peut importer à qui il appartenait.

Je compris soudain à qui appartenait le délicieux nectar : Edward Swan, il venait de passait devant un ventilateur et son parfum était parvenue jusqu'à moi un mélange de vanille et de Hyacinthes.

« - A Monsieur Swan, ravît de vous rencontrer ! Ou vais-je dont vous maître ? Tien mettez-vous à côté de Mademoiselle Cullen ! S'exclama-t-il

- Bien monsieur répondit-Edward »

Mes yeux avaient virés carmin attirés par le sang je m'arrêta de respirer pour m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus.

« - Bien, aujourd'hui vous allez m'étudier les formes de stase présente dans ces lamelles d'oignons ! Et le premier binôme qui finit gagne cet oignon d'or ! Que la chance soit avec vous ! dit- le professeur »

« - Je suis Edward et toi ? me questionna-t-il

- Isabella, mais je préfère Bella ! Commence !

- Honneur au dames »

Les cours passèrent très rapidement et nous étions déjà midi...

* * *

_**Merci de votre lecture Inconnus ! Désolé du cours chapitre mais taper plus de mile mots en 1 heure releve de l'impossible donc chapitre couper en deux !**_

_**Je tient à préciser qu'une petite reviews ne me ferait pas de mal !**_

_**Mione.P89**_

_**Gros Bisous !**_


	3. Chapter I : Isabella Marie Cullen

_**Coucou bon , vraiment désolé de la petite absence ! Mais bon pour me faire pardonner Chapitre long !**_

_**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer !**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 Partie 2_**

Je me dirigeai à notre table habituel ou Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett m'attendez déjà.

« - Bella, j'ai vue ! Tu ne lui as pas fait de mal au moins ? me demanda rapidement Alice

- Non, mais son odeur c'est comme si on voyait plusieurs humains qui faisait une hémorragie et que leur sang sentait la vanille et la Hyacînthe fraîche lui dis-je encore choqué »

Du coté de Edward Swan

Je me levais tranquillement. Mais au fur et à mesure que je me levais une angoisse sourde montait à travers moi. Et si je ne m'intégrer pas ? Ce n'est surement pas moi qui voudrais me faire remarquer. J'en été incapable, je suis beaucoup trop timide pour ça. Je me trouve beaucoup trop banale pour ça : j'ai les cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivre, les yeux verts plutôt sombres j'étais plutôt grand dans les 1m80.

Après ce fantastique dilemme intérieur, je m'habillai rapidement sweat trop large accompagné d'un jean.

Je descendis rapidement Charlie était déjà parti apparemment un de ces amis avait été tué par une bête sauvage et depuis Charlie était déterminé à trouver la bête. J'attrapai rapidement une pomme avant de filer dans mon camion retapé par Jacob : Mon meilleur ami d'enfance. Il était dans les 7h35. Je roulai lentement jusqu'à devant le Lycée ou je cherchai une place de parking. Je la trouvai rapidement, après avoir manœuvré et m'être garé je rentrai dans le bâtiment, en me dirigeant vers l'accueil. Je rencontrai la femme de l'accueil une cougar, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à me faire des avance plus que poussé.

Heureusement pour moi la sonnerie ne tarda pas à retentir.

Je courrai jusqu'au cours de biologie avancé.

« - A Monsieur Swan, ravît de vous rencontrer ! Ou vais-je dont vous maître ? Tien mettez-vous à côté de Mademoiselle Cullen ! S'exclama-t-il

- Bien monsieur répondit-je »

Je tournai rapidement la tête et chercha des yeux cette Mademoiselle Cullen, mes yeux furent attirés tels des amants vers la brune aux yeux d'un onyx à faire peur, des cheveux ondulés aux reflets blond et aux courbes magnifique.

« - Bien, aujourd'hui vous allez m'étudier les formes de stases présente dans ces lamelles d'oignons ! Et le premier binôme qui finit gagne cet oignon d'or ! Que la chance soit avec vous ! dit- le professeur »

« - Je suis Edward et toi ? là-questionnais-je

- Isabella, mais je préfère Bella ! Commence ! répondit-elle froidement

- Honneur aux dames lui énonçais-je me rappelant de mes cours de bienséance que m'avait offert ma mère »

Elle avait mît sa main devant son nez sans sans rendre compte

Je me reniflai rapidement et discrètement les aisselles. Je ne puais pas mais ce n'est pas comme ça que le montrai Isabella.

Les heures défilèrent rapidement et un certain Eric Yorkie me proposa de déjeuner avec lui et ses amis. Un exploit pour moi, j'ai réussi à me faire des amis en quelques heures ! Mis à part le désastre du cours de biologie.

Je me dirigeai hésitant vers le self ou je pris un plateau et quelques petites choses appétissantes.

Toute l'attention était concentrée sur moi.

Je me dirigeai vers la table d'Éric tout en observant Isabella.

« - Ne cherche même pas à attirer son attention me chuchota Mike Newton

- Pourquoi ? Qui-es-ce le questionnais-je

- C'est la seule célibataire, mais apparemment personne n'est assez bien pour elle ! Là-bas le grand brun c'est Emmett Cullen, il sort avec la blonde qui a l'air de venir d'un défilé de mode à côté le mec avec l'air torturé c'est Jasper il sort avec l'espèce de lutin à côté, la petite brune Alice et enfin la fille avec les cheveux bruns/miel et les courbes de rêve c'est Isabella mais elle préfère Bella ! Le docteur Cullen l'ai as adopté avec sa femme Esmée. Moi je trouve sa bizarre ils sortent entre eux ensemble alors qu'ils sont de la même famille. Me récita Mike

- Tu dis ça parce que tu craque sur Bella ! pouffa Tyler Crowley

- Je vois pas ce que tu veut dire ! Rougit Mike

- Moi si tu n'es pas discret Mike tu la mate tout le temps en sport ! Même pas quand sport tout le temps ! Ajouta Éric

Ils entamèrent alors une joute verbale tandis que j'observai Bella... la journée passai rapidement et il fut 17 heures avant même que je m'en rende compte. La semaine passai rapidement et nous fûmes aussi rapidement le Lundi suivant.

Pour une fois j'étais arrivé beaucoup en avance et j'avais branché les écouteurs à mes oreilles. C'est comme cela que je ne vis pas arrivé la camionnette qui me fonçait droit dessus…

**Du côté de Bella**

La semaine était passée si vite, j'avais été absente des Lundi soir. L'appel du sang avait été si fort. J'ai été déboussolée, mais Carlisle m'as raisonnée et m'a expliqué que c'est peut-être le lien d'âme sœur ou le lien vampire Chanteur.

Nous étions désormais Lundi, comme d'habitude j'étais arrivée plutôt et était adossée à ma volvo argentés. J'observais Edward quand j'entendis le bruit d'une voiture venir rapidement. Je vue le chauffard et aperçue la trajectoire de la voiture : Elle allait percutée Edward d'ici quelques secondes et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vu le danger. Je me précipitai vers la source de danger et protégea Edward et mis ma main pour bloquer la voiture qui alla valdinguait à quelques mètre, nous allions avoir des problèmes avec les témoins…

* * *

_**Plutôt grand chapitre ! Merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**RAR:**_

_**Sm33:**__** Merci de ta review j'espère que tu continuera à lire ma fanfic !**_

_**Charlie-Fabi: C'est surtout l'échange des rôles qui fait l'histoire ! Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai continué ! A très vite !**_

_**Mione.P89**_


	4. Chapter II : L'hôpital

_*** Caché sous une table ***_

_** / Bon courage, je ne dois pas avoir peur/  
**_

_*** sors de sous la table ***_

_** « - Bon écoutez, j'ai une excuse, mais d'abord rangé moi ça ! Oui toi là-bas tu me ranges ses Katana, etson votre pour toi aussi remballe se sabre. Bien, maintenant que vous avez rangé vos armes, je suis vraiment désolée…  
**_

_**- Ce n'est pas avec ça que l'on te pardonnera !  
**_

_**- Oui je sais très bien, mais laissez-moi finir, mon ordinateur vieux de plusieurs, plusieurs années et décédée il y a quelques jours plus précisément le 13 juillet 2014 ( repose en paix ) . Mais voyez-vous, l'ordinateur en question contenez tous mes chapitres et toutes mes fanfics, ont été emportez avec lui. Et stupide comme je suis-je n'ai pas pensé à les mettre sur une clé USB.  
Et comme je suis parti en vacances entre-temps, Cela ne m'a pas permis de réécrire tous les chapitres en retard de toutes lesfanfics. Alors voilà, et en plus c'est bientôt la rentrée. Adieu vacances de mes rêves !  
**_

_**- Hum hum Mouai sa passe comme excuse. »  
**_

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à S. Meyer  
Vraiment désolé de ce retard de ... 1 mois. **_

_**Mais bonnelecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Du côté d'Edward

« - Bella ? comment tu as fait ça ! Murmurai-je »

Elle ne me répondit pas. Il y a quelques secondes seulement elle se trouvait devant sa voiture et maintenant elle était devant moi, comment était-elle apparue devant moi en quelques secondes.  
Un cercle d'adolescent s'établit autour de nous en quelques minutes. Et une dizaine de minutes plus tard une ambulance ne tarda pas à arriver.  
On me fit monter sur un brancard accompagné par Tyler Crowley. Bella monta avec nous

« - Comment ça se fait ? Demandai-je

- Comment ça se fait que quoi ? répondit-elle

- Que tu ne sois pas blessé, je t'ai vue arrivé. Tu as arrêté le van ! m'exclamai-je

- Tu es sûr que tu t'es pas cogné, comment j'aurais pu arrêter un van avec mes petits bras ? pouffa-t-elle

- Je ne sais pas tu es peut-être un genre de Superman féminin .Demandai-je avide de réponse

- Je t'avoue que c'est flatteur mais, qui te dit que je suis l'héroïne et non pas la méchante de l'histoire ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Je ne peux pas le croire. Lui répondis-je simplement »

Notre conversation fut interrompue par l'arrêt de l'ambulance.  
Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital en quelques minutes.

« - Je suis désolé Edward, je n'ai pas fait exprès »

Quelques minutes plus tard, je fut rejoint par Charlie et le docteur.

« - Bonjour Edward, je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen, le père de Bella. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, je me sens bien. Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?

- Je pense que oui, tout va parfaitement bien, d'ailleurs Edward, Bella voudrait te parler. »

Le rideau à côté de mon lit s'ouvrit d'un seul coup sur la tête de Tyler, bariolés de pansement.

« - Écoute, Edward je n'ai pas fait exprès, la voiture a dérapé… Commença-t-il

- Écoute-moi bien toi, tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes ! Commença-Charlie

- Non, il n'y est pas pour rien, il n'avait pas de chaîne sur les pneus. Ce n'est pas grave Tyler, et puis je n'ai rien. le coupai-je

- Bien, ça ira pour l'instant. Mais l'a prochaine fois que tu enfreins la loi. Attend toi au trou ! s'exclama-t-il

- Charlie !

- Bien bien, je vais faire une razzia de beignet à la cafétéria.

- Je fais encore quelques analyses et tu pourras quitter l'hôpital. Dis-le docteur Cullen

- Bien. »

Il me planta plusieurs seringues dans la peau, et y préleva plusieurs échantillons de sang.

« - Bien tu peux aller signer les papiers avec ton père à l'accueil. Fit-il

- Ok. Répondis-je simplement »

Il quitta la pièce et je refermai les rideaux autour de moi. Je me rhabillai en quelques minutes, non sans avoir redit à Tyler que ce n'était pas sa faute.  
En essayant de rejoindre l'accueil, je rencontrai Bella au détour d'un couloir.

« - Ton père, m'a dit que tu voulais me parler . Commençai-je

- Effectivement, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées, ce n'est pas moi qui suis fait valdinguer la camionnette de Tyler. Ajouta-t-elle

- Je n'en crois pas un mot, je t'ai vu tu étais devant ta voiture et quelques secondes plus tard tu étais à côté de moi et tu faisais valdinguait une voiture. Lâchais-je avec convictions

- Tu vas en parler à quelqu'un . Demanda-t-elle

- Non, on me prendrait pour un fou. Répondis-je simplement »

* * *

_**RAR:  
**_

_**rose Rebelle : Bon tout d'abord Rose ( je peux t'appeler comme ça ? ) Merci de ta review ! Ensuite Je le concède il est vrai que je survole pour l'instant, mais si je survole c'est pour arriver à une partie de l'histoire ( comment dire sans tant dire trop ? ) où tout sera beaucoup plus détaillé, pour arriver à quelque chose que je ne peux t'expliquer sans t'expliquer complètement comment je vois ma fanfic donc voilà ! Ensuite question orthographe, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je n'ai pas de bêta, et je n'ai jamais été très forte en orthographe et en grammaire. Merci de m'avoir faits ces petites critiques je vais essayer de m'améliorer !  
**_

_**Lili62640 : Merci de ta review, elle est peut-être courte mais elle m'a fait plaisir**_

_**Sm33 : Donc tu es une revieweuse en série fantastique ! Donc je pense que tu as quelques réponses à tes questions ! Merci pour ta review !  
**_

_**Canada02 : Retranscrire l'histoire d'origine ? Moi non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il est vrai que mon premier tome aura beaucoup de similitudes avec l'histoire d'origine. Mais néanmoins j'espère que ce ne sera pas du copié-collé . Merci de ta review !  
**_

_**Mione.p89**_


End file.
